More than Friends
by Kyorx
Summary: Jace and Clary are best friends, along with the rest of the gang. Jace is already positive that he likes her, but Clary is not entirely sure. When he hears of this, he decides he'll make her fall in love with him, with Isabelle cheering him on and playing along. How will it end? Rated T, for now. [NEW STORY]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. MidnightRejection here, or simply, J. Anyhow, after reading so much of fanfiction, I have decided to do my own. Hopefully, you'll like it.**

**Also, I will change between Jace and Clary's view. Review and tell me if you would like anyone else's POV in here.**

**Disclaimer: Is my name Cassandra Clare? Nope, doesn't look like it.**

**CPOV**

School. Seven crappy hours of our lives, wasted. They should add a w at the end. _Schoolw._ Then the corny acronym would be complete. If only. I suppose the only reason I do attend school is to see my friends; but isn't that the case for most people? Well, there's no easy way out. I could ditch; but then you have parent issues. Jocelyn and Luke would _never_ let me do such. But then again, if I want to get into Harvard, I have to keep a good record. I sighed. Moping around thinking about the prison my whole life is based upon won't help me. I changed, pulling on some baggy pants and a simple t-shirt. Izzy is gonna kill me, but who gives a damn? I'm probably getting several lectures today anyway. One more about fashion wouldn't hurt. Just hope that Magnus won't notice and join in on the conversation about how my fashion sense sucks balls.

Moving on, I still need to get to school. I wonder if Jace is ready outside yet. I called his cell, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey there," he breathed.

"Hey yourself, Jace. You ready yet?"

"Of course I'm ready. You're late, I'm outside."

I glared at the phone.

"Well then, I'm sorry that I'm not Ms. Perfect."

"You should be. Being perfect is so awesome, I mean, look at me!"

I hung up.

After sitting in a few more minutes, just to piss Jace off, I finally strolled off into the living room, yelling good-bye to mom and Luke. I walked out, seeing an amused Jace. My plan didn't work. Oh joy.

"What's so funny?" I asked, although quickly regretting it.

"You."

"How so? Do explain." I basically just put myself to shame.

"You're so dorky, you know. You're lucky I'm here for you."

Okay, so he wasn't that bad. Trust me, I really am lucky this time. I honestly thought he would make fun of my failed plan.

**JPOV**

We walked over to my black Porsche, while I started wondering about Clary. Again. I was lying when I said that she was late; I actually just got to her house by the time she called me. And guess what I was doing? Wondering. And guess what, exactly, I was wondering about? Clary. Jesus Christ, I feel like a stalker. It's not exactly surprising, though. Clary and I am the dream couple of the school, with her striking emerald eyes, fiery red hair, and my golden god-like features. I know for a fact that I like her, maybe even _lo-_. No. I am not ready to go that far.

"Hello? Are you even there?" I snapped out of my reverie, as Clary stared at me with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Didn't you know staring is brash? I know I'm sexy, but really?" I responded, ignoring her earlier question.

"Ooh. Since when did you start using big words? Did mommy force you to study? And no, you are not sexy."

"Touchy. Is it that time of month?" I mused, waiting for her reaction. She blushed, and her face was almost a deeper shade of red than her hair.

"It is _not_ that _**time of month**_." I took a glance at her, she was just so freaking adorable. I just wanted to take her and kiss her senseless right now, but that would be hard to explain, wouldn't it? _Oh, I just decided that I wanted to kiss you until we both forgot our names because I like you._ Um, no thanks, as much as I wish that could happen, I don't want to break up the friendship that we have. Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself.

"JACE! Hello, anyone home? I mean, honestly, as much as I would love to spend time here talking with you, we're gonna be late to school." She poked me in the ribs, hard, mind you, just to get her point through.

"Okay, okay! Damn, woman, can't you just wait a bit?"

"No, no I can't. Now get in the car and drive before we're late." She glared at me and tried to raise her eyebrow, something that, apparently, everyone could do except herself. I was going to have to teach her that someday…

**CPOV**

Damn him. I still can't raise my eyebrow. Everyone can do it but me! Anyway, during the drive, I took several glances at Jace, and I could have sworn that I saw him glancing at me a few times too. I have to admit, he's hot. And when I say hot, I mean _drop dead gorgeous._ I've always felt this spark for him, but I wouldn't exactly call it a crush or love, definitely not that far down. I'm certain about this, unlike the situation of Isabelle and Simon… My two other best friends were literally meant for each other. Seriously, though, they're just what you call a 'destined for each other' couple. It's really cliché, honestly. They both like each other, but neither is really motivated to make a move. I've been giving them both hints about how the other does like them, along with Jace, hoping that they'd get the hint. So far, nothing exciting has come up. Anyway, the car was approaching the school gates, and Jace wheeled the car in the parking lot, which was pretty filled up already. We scurried into the school, meeting up with our friends, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Aline, and Helen. Four members of our posse was gay, Alec and Magnus, Aline and Helen. At first, obviously, we were all shocked; but after a while, you get used to it. I mean; you try being in a group of friends and then finding out that half of them are gay. Honestly, I could care less. But obviously, being the stereotypical people they are, they thought that Isabelle, Simon, Jace, and I would give them shit about how being gay is shameful, or retarded, or some crap like that. I didn't think much of it after that, and neither did the straight half of the group.

I walked along with Jace, hand in hand, in the school. On the first day of school, everyone thought we were together, and we've been the 'dream couple' ever since. In reality, Jace and I have done that ever since we met. We've been best friends since forever, and holding hands is just a tradition that stuck throughout the years.

_Flashback_

_ I was on the swings, waiting for someone to try and help me. I was trying to start up the thing, hoping that I could learn and have some fun. Then, all of a sudden, the swing moved a little and I jolted out of joy. However, the swing had different ideas, and I fell off, backwards. Before I hit the ground, I saw a flash of gold and someone caught me._

"_Hey there, are you alright?" He asked, looking at me curiously._

"_Oh! Tank you fur helping me." I smiled._

"_Haha, it's no problem, Red." He laughed, graciously helping me up while doing so._

"_Can we be friends? My name's Clary!" I stuck out my hand._

"_Hmm… Okay. My name is Jonathan, but you can call me Jace." He shook my hand and we ran out to the rest of the playground, together._

I sighed at the memory. It was so long ago, but it still held a place in my heart.

"Earth to Clary! You're the one that complained about being late, and now we're gonna be, if you don't wake up!"

I looked at Jace confused for a couple seconds, before realizing that he was right.

"Oops. Sorry." I headed over to my locker, the one right next to Jace, and quickly grabbed a bunch of stuff.

"C'mon, Jace. We better get to Biology." He groaned.

"But I hate Mr. Starkweather! Do we have to?" He whined, but I decided that I wasn't going to take any more crap about school today. I hated it too, but we gotta do what we gotta do. Okay, that sounded off, but still. Before responding to his 'oh-so-dramatic' tantrum, I glanced around. The hallway was pretty empty. I was happy, didn't have to deal with Isabelle or Magnus and their hated fashion lectures. I then turned my attention to Jace, and deadpanned, "We all hate him. Deal with it." With that, I dragged him off to biology. 

**Okay, so I know it wasn't that much, and for the record, I know more than half of you don't read this. Review, if you wish. A continuation is definite either way. But reviews shape me up. **

**~J**


	2. Chapter 2 Let the games begin

**Okay, I'm back. I know for a fact that I like fast updates, and that is exactly what I am trying to accomplish. On with the story now, and thank you for the reviews! -AN after story- **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own The Mortal Instruments. Characters belong to our beloved Cassie Clare. **

**CPOV**

Jace and I staggered into Biology, and Mr. Starkweather stops his speech and glares at us for being late.

"Mr. Herondale, Ms. Fray, thank you for joining us. Although an earlier time would have been preferred, please take a seat."

Jace flipped him the bird once he wasn't looking, and a few students snickered at the man's inability to notice it.

You know what, I gotta agree with Jace on this one. Biology is a pain in the ass. It's like listening to a broken, scratchy record, along with a creaky unoiled gate. Imagine that, except times 10. That's what it's like with Mr. Starkweather. I would rather have Mr. Morgenstern, and he's a grumpy old man that likes reading newspapers about murders. Creepy much?

" -…Would anyone like to answer this question? Ms. Fray?"

"Um…" I took a quick glance around the room to see if anyone would be nice enough to give up an answer. Nope. Ah, the world is a cruel place.

Jace stifled a laugh and pointed at something in the textbook.

"…Ecological succession?"

Mr. Starkweather raised an eyebrow, _damn, still can't do that,_ and replied with, "Good, good."

After he discussed a bunch of random crap that I didn't bother to pay attention to, he assigned us lab partners, and, as usual, I was stuck with Jace.

"Thanks for saving my sorry ass back there," I blurted out.

He laughed.

"No prob, Fray. You owe me." He winked. I glared.

"And, now I regret that."

"You do not!" Jace feigned hurt.

"Clarissa and Jonathan! Please keep the flirting outside of class!" Mr. Starkweather sneered at us. He knew that we both hated our full names.

Jace rolled his eyes, and sneered back,

"But _Hodge_, don't tell me you never flirted with Mrs. Verlac! And she's _married._"

Mr. S was flushed. He looked as if he was to burst, and I poked Jace to tell him to lay off. Last time he did something stupid, he got detention for a month. _After_, may I mention, Magnus and Alec pressured him into shortening it. Speaking of that, you do _not_ want to picture it. I'll just leave you there for a sec to think about what they did.

"Jonathan Christopher!" He screamed, the class attempting not to laugh, knowing it would only add to his temper.

"Sorry, Mr. Starkweather, Jace is not feeling very well today, don't mind him," I added hastily, hoping that he would calm his tits. (Did he have tits?) By the Angel, never mind. I'm having dirty thoughts. I blame this on Jace. Anyway, back to the real world.

Mr. Starkweather seemed a bit less red than he was 5 seconds ago, but it seemed as if he was still blowing off some steam. I shifted my gaze to Jace and said,

"There's your compensation."

"Aw, Clary, that's not fair. I wanted you to help me with something else." He pouted, as I rolled my eyes.

"Angel, Jace, I just saved you from 3 years worth of detention. Be grateful, or I'll tell Mr. Starkweather it was you that broke into his house and let out his pet cat."

"But Clary! The cat was being tortured to death! He probably feeds it every 6 months! Actually, I'm willing to bet he never even fed the thing, not even _once_!"

I scowled at Jace and his unbelievable exaggerations.

The bell soon rung, and everyone rushed out, along with Jace and I. Next class, we had math, with the rest of the gang. It was one of my favorite subjects, apart from English, with Mr. Graymark. In math we have Ms. Garrett.

On the way there, I bumped into Isabelle and Simon making out. I cleared my throat,

"Guys. Please. Spare my eyes, and get a room." But, no matter how quick I caught my mistake, it was too late. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Isabelle whipped her head around and saw my attire. Welp. There goes my life.

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" She shrieked,

"What the _hell_ are you wearing?"

Jace snickered. He was so lucky.

"I'm wearing clothes. You know, things that cover your body so perverts like Jace can't stare at the internal goods." I replied casually, while on the inside I was attempting to devise a way to escape.

"No. Those are not _clothes_. By the Angel, Clary! I gave you all those lectures and lessons about dressing, style, fashion, and _this_ is what you wear!" My eye twitched. This really was not the time for another fashion lecture.

"Isabelle, can this wait until la-" I was interrupted by her reply, Christ; she must be really pissed today. Maybe it's because I cut in between her make out session. But it is good that she finally got together with Simon.

"We will have a discussion about this later, Clarissa." She glowered and stalked off, with Simon at her heels.

"Did you see her face? And yours too! They were priceless!" Jace howled.

"Jonathan Christopher! I heard that! I'm giving you a lecture too!" Izzy turned around and smirked. Jace's face paled considerably.

"Well, at least we're in this together," I gazed at Jace, waiting for his reaction.

"Whatever… Let's go to math," he muttered, still whiter than usual. I chuckled at his reaction and let him pull me toward Ms. Garrett's room.

**JPOV**

Oh Angel. I'm really in for it now. Izzy's lectures are _not_, I repeat, _not_ something you want to be present for. She drones on, and on, and _then_, after the whole climax, she _**quizzes**_ you on it. If you get one small bit wrong, she _starts over_. Not from the middle, or even the beginning of the end. She starts _**all over**_, from the first breath to the last. I groaned inwardly. I should have kept my mouth shut. At least I won't be alone. Clary will be there. Well, everyone will be there, but they get to watch the torture and laugh… Sadistic bastards.

I dragged Clary with me to Ms. Garrett's room. I liked holding her hand. It was warm, and unlike any other. Corny, I know. But still, I can't help myself… That was even cornier. Sigh. I give up. I'm corny for Clary and I know it.

We managed to get to class on time, and I'm pretty sure that, even if we didn't, Ms. Garrett would let it go. She was one of the few teachers I could tolerate, and that's saying a lot. Like many of the student body, we do, indeed, detest school. Ms. Garrett is one of the reasons we even bother coming to school.

"Okay, guys! Today we're going over 7th grade algebra, back from 3 years ago. Copy the teaching point and go on with the work." She started on grading papers, and didn't mind as we started whispering.

"Hey, Clary." I poked her.

"What?" She hissed.

"Calm down, Angel, Clary, I'm just talking to you."

"We have to do work. And…"

"And?"

"And I'm busy sketching."

"Sketching what?"

"…"

"Clary?"

"…You…" She whispered inaudibly.

I looked at her, appalled.

"Me?"

She gave me a silent nod, while blushing 10 different shades of red, and going back to her sketchbook. I looked over her shoulder, and saw an angel with an angular face, sharp features, and with golden wings spreading out from his back. I was surprised, and actually happy. Clary thought well enough of me to draw me as an angel from Heaven.

"Do you like it?" She asked, with a small voice.

I smiled a genuine smile that I reserved only for her.

"I love it, Clary."

She smiled back, and went back to her classwork.

I spent the rest of class, thinking about that drawing, and daydreaming about Clary. I wondered about how she thought of me, hoping it was positive. They should be, considering that we've been best friends ever since pre-k, and she managed to draw such a beautiful drawing of yours truly. During my heavenly dreams of such things however, some pain disrupted me in my ribs. I snapped out of my reverie, and found Clary attempting to raise her eyebrow at me again. I laughed inwardly, and the bell began to ring. However, before I could leave, Clary handed me her drawing. It was completed, all colored. It was _me_, but with exaggerated features, more beautiful and all the more strange to look at.

"Here," She said.

"I finished it, and I wanted to give it to you."

I gave her a lopsided grin, and whispered in her ear,

"I'll hang it up on my bedroom."

She shivered and replied,

"Well then, I better draw some more pictures, because your room is blank as fuck."

I chuckled, and took her hand, walking with her to lunch.

**CPOV**

It was awkward, at first. It was like getting intimate with Jace. Some part of me decided that I liked it, and the other part screamed, 'No! He's your best friend, and that is _not_ how best friends treat each other.' I wasn't completely sure which side to choose, and I certainly was not ready to choose a side and stand with it.

We were walking to lunch, and stopped by our lockers to drop off our stuff. But then, I remembered something. _Izzy's lecture_…

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not gonna like this."

He glanced over at me. "What?"

"Um, remember… Izzy is going to _"lecture"_ us on our _fashion sense_."

"Oh…" He groaned, and then added,

"Oh Angel… Magnus is going to be there too…"

"Yep. We're screwed." I sighed. Oh well.

We walked in the lunchroom, and went over to our table. Well, I did. I had to drag Jace there. Isabelle was already there, and Magnus wasn't there-Thank God- but I'm positive he's going to show up. I saw him in math, making out with Alec. It's like high school is not a school, but a make out area where everyone meets, and, well, makes out. PDA is kind of disturbing, don't you think?

Isabelle saw us the moment we walked in, and her gaze followed us until we plopped down on the seats.

"I still can't believe you wore that outfit to school," She muttered. I attempted to raise my eyebrow once more, but it probably looked like an eye twitch. At least that was appropriate for the situation.

"Angel, Iz, we were in a rush and just threw some clothes on." Jace put in.

"Wait, wait, you guys _slept_ together?" Isabelle seemed surprised, but me, I was in plain shock.

"_**What?**_" I stared at her.

She blinked. "You guys slept together, right? Then you wake up, and you 'throw some clothes on.'" She turned her gaze to Jace.

"At least, that's what it sounds like."

I face palmed.

"Isabelle Lightwood! He means that we were in a hurry and that we had no time to set up an outfit!"

"I know, but did you sleep with each other?"

I glared at her. Damn, this girl was naïve.

"No, we did not sleep with each other. Happy?"

"No, actually, I'm not. When are you guys going to get together? There's been sexual tension between you two since what, kindergarten?"

I ignored her for the rest of lunch, and tried to swallow the barf we were given.

**JPOV**

Surprisingly, Clary and I were able to get out of the lecture easily. However, it did turn to the point of us being accused of sleeping together, which, I, honestly, would have preferred. Not the sexual way, mind you. But just next to each other. It would be nice if I could wake up just _once_ to her beautiful petite face.

Clary didn't seem to take the fact that Isabelle wanted us as a couple that well. This time, I'm siding with Izzy. There _has_ been sexual tension between Clary and I, but it's never really gone into action. Yeah, maybe I want it to, but Clary, eh, not so sure. During lunch, while she was giving Iz the silent treatment, I dragged her off into the basement. This is when I'm going to tell her. It's possible that she rejects me, but I have an idea. I just hope she accepts it.

"Clary, okay, so I have to tell you something important, but promise you won't freak out." I pleaded with my eyes.

She was appalled.

"Okay…"

"Clary… I have, um, liked you since pre-k. You were always so nice and beautiful, and you cared when I never deserved it."

Clary glanced at me and blinked a few times, with surprise evident on her face.

"Clary?"

"…"

"Clary, you there?"

I was starting to panic.

What if she rejected me?

My heart would break.

Please don't reject me.

"Clary, say something, please," I pleaded.

"…It's surprising, Jace, when your best friend of 13 years tells you something like this."

I gazed at her, trying to read her.

Was she preparing to deny my sudden confession?

Or was she going to accept it?

My palms started getting sweaty.

"I'm not going to reject you, Jace." She whispered inaudibly.

My eyes widened momentarily. She wasn't going to deny me?

"Really?" I was full of joy right now. She didn't say no!

"But, I'm not ready to start loving you. Help me love you, if you really want me." She responded, and I knew that I was going to fulfill this dream of mine.

I smiled back at her.

"I will."

We headed back to the cafeteria, with Isabelle staring at us, with a silent question, 'What did you guys talk about?' I saw her take a glance at Clary, and it was obvious that she wasn't going to say. Izzy took my arm and dragged me, looking over her head to tell Clary, "Our turn to talk."

She brought me out in the hallway and asked,

"Okay, what did you do this time?"

I shook my head at her, knowing fully well that if I did tell her, she would possibly ruin my chance with Clary. I also knew that she could help me with Clary, so it's a double-edged blade here. Not sure if I want to take the risk.

"Jace, tell me."

I shook my head again.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale, if you do not tell me, I will make your life a living hell."

I paled, realizing that she could do whatever she wanted, and make her words a reality.

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll tell you."

She beamed.

Please, Raziel, if you're there, spare me.

…

…

…

…

…

No such luck.

Sigh.

"Well?" She asked, expectantly.

"…I confessed to Clary, and-"

"Oh my god! Did she accept it?"

I glared at her for interrupting me.

"Shut up, or I'm not telling you shit."

She nodded in understanding.

"She didn't really accept it,"

"But she didn't reject it either." I added hastily.

Isabelle looked at me, to continue.

"She said that she wasn't ready to start loving me back, and I would have to help her love me."

After venting out everything, I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. That's been happening often… Must be because of my nerves.

"Ooh! I am so going to help you with this little game you're playing!" She squealed in joy.

I scowled at her, saying,

"Izzy, if you mess this up for me, I will murder you."

"Don't worry, Jace, I'll help you. I know everything about Clary, and plus, she doesn't know that I know!"

Jesus. That woman could use 'know' so many times in a sentence.

"Izzy, you do know that, I've been Clary's best friend for 13 years, right? I basically know her _better_ than the back of my hand."

She responded with a facial expression that was somewhat a pout, but also a glare.

"Well, I could still be an inside source! Clary needs girlfriends too. And even if you tried, I'm already in on it." She winked at me.

Dear God. What have I gotten myself into?

Oh well.

This is how it all started, I suppose.

Me finally getting the guts to confess to Clary,

Isabelle rushing in on it, promising she'll help me,

And me with raised hopes, that Clary will eventually give in.

Let the games begin.

I will win.

**Okay. That was good. I think. Thank you for the love that you've given, and to you guys that said how you like that Jace loves Clary, and not the other way around, well, I just like to be different. Also, I am not completely sure how long each chapter should be. It'd be great if anyone could suggest an average amount of words.**

**To kayleigh- I think you've mistaken me for someone else, this is my first story.**

**(If you would like me to reply to your review, please do say.)**

**Question, would you guys like an arrogant Jace, like the one in the books, or a little softer Jace, still the same, arrogant person, however not as harsh?**

**~J**


	3. Chapter 3: Playing around

**I skipped the last two days. Sorry guys, but family hangouts seem to be happening more often. By the time I post this, it will probably be **_**way**_** more than two days. Oh well.**

**CPOV**

Huh. Wonder what's taking Isabelle and Jace so long.

…

…

…

A block of realization hit me. Jace told Izzy about our little game. Speak of the Devil… Here they come.

Jace sauntered in, with his usual amusement, along with Isabelle, who was giddy with random crap. Probably the fact that she learned of this 'past time' that Jace and I have developed in, oh, I don't know, last ten minutes? That boy can't keep his mouth shut for his life.

"Hey," Jace grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Really Jace? How giddy can you get?"

He feigned shock. "Men do not get giddy! They merely achieve raised spirits." He stared at me as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. "Eh… Are you sure? You looked pretty happy there when –ahem- happened," I gestured between us. He raised his brows, pretending that nothing happened, because he _definitely_ did not share anything with Isabelle. I stifled a laugh. "Jace, I'm not blind, I know you told Izzy about this, supposed, um…" I stumbled for the right words. "Activity?" I shifted my gaze to Iz. "Well, err… I may have slipped about this, 'recreational activity.'" I just straight out laughed about this. "Recreational activity, Jace, really? This is totally not 'recreational' and you know it." "Does this mean I have to work for you and be your slave?" I put my hand on my chin, as if I were thinking. "Maybe." And with that, I winked and left the lunchroom, leaving Jace dumbfounded, and Isabelle laughing and every so often saying, "You so got whipped!"

It's funny, really. How I can get Jace so riled up, and just leave him hanging.

Back to the main point, though, our little _game_. I was surprised myself, to be honest. I didn't think Jace would really go for me. He would occasionally flirt with the- Okay, scratch that, he would flirt with the closest female on sight, _daily_. Of course I disapprove of this, but he was always there for me when I needed him. One other thing I know for certain is he doesn't sleep with any of them, unlike our school manwhore, Sebastian Verlac. He sleeps with every slut you can find, and all the girls are always trying to get in his pants. He's hot too, with his silvery blond hair and black onyx eyes. _Not as hot as Jace._

…

…

**Fuck you, brain**_**.**_

_It's true._

…I'm talking to myself.

_This concludes how crazy you are, doesn't it?_

Shut up, brain.

_You know you want to talk about Jace._

Shh, no I don't.

_C'mon. His golden locks, with tawny, amused eyes._

…

I twitched my eyes. I was blushing. Just hope Jace wasn't following me, or worse, any other of the popular crew.

"Hey there," Someone whispered into my ear. I hissed. I hated people playing with my ears. They were _extremely_ sensitive.

I whipped around, glaring at whoever it was. And guess what? It was, ehm, The _Sebastian Verlac._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I scowled. He tried to pick me up once, but got beat up by Jace and Alec.

He smirked. "Feisty, huh?"

I then proceeded to make a completely unladylike sound, one in which I would be scorned for life by other girls.

I snorted.

"That's so cliché."

He stared at me in disbelief. I'm pretty sure he's not used to being rejected, but come on, life has got to hit you in the face at some point.

Sebastian's face quickly reformed, though. He turned back into a royal asshole.

"So, you wanna go on a date?"

Yep, he was going back to being an ass.

"I would laugh at you, but it was so funny the first time that I have none left for now."

He frowned. Yeah, that's right, frown more, make some wrinkles for your future self! Then girls won't throw themselves at you so you can run them over with a dirt truck. Then, he said something so full of shit that I almost vomited. Not that I already didn't, I probably have over 5 times ever since he decided to as much look at me.

"But _Clary_, don't you like me?"

He. Did. Not. Only my _friends_, note, _**friends**_, had the authority to call me Clary. It was straight up Clarissa or Ms. Fray to everybody else. Well, family and close people too, but come on! Sebastian is the manwhore of the school! He did _not_ get to call me Clary. I'm giving him one more chance.

"What," I coughed, "did you say?"

What he then did made me gag. He attempted a smile. Ah, my eyes. I loved you guys while you still functioned.

"Playing hard to get. I like that."

He leaned closer.

"I said," And closer. "Don't you _like me, __**Clary**_?"

.

.

.

Oh well. I gave him a chance.

"No, Sebastian, I do not _**like you**_." And then I gave him my best kick. Where the sun don't shine.

He yelped in pain, glowering at me for ruining his partner in crime. For, you know, stuff. Actually, ew… Let's not think about that- before I could finish my train of thought, a familiar voice jumped in and calloused hands wrapped around my waist. "What," the stranger hissed, "were you doing with him?" I spun around to find Jace, studying me intently. I stared back, looking mainly at his eyes. He could hide his emotions from others, sure, but I knew him. And he, was, well, _jealous_. I was distraught that he would think so low of me to the point where I would flirt with Sebastian. I scoffed. "Jace, do you really think so low of me to the point where you find me trying to get in this thing's-" I gestured to Sebastian, who glared with his beady black eyes at Jace and I while still writhing in pain, "pants?" Jace shifted his gaze back and forth between Sebastian and I, and shrugged. He _shrugged_. I glared at him. "Jace," I said slowly, warning him. He whitened a bit, averting his eyes, looking at the floor as if it had just said, 'Hey! Let's go watch some soap operas!' "Are you sure about that?"

**JPOV**

Oh god. No. I just made the biggest mistake of my life. When you mess with Clary, you don't get out. You just don't. "Are you sure about that?" I snapped my head up to her voice. Was she reading my mind? Well, I might as well be honest. I slowly nodded. However, instead of getting a laugh or something similar to that because I thought her so _intimidating_, she glared at me coldly, and stalked off. Um… Okay… I kept on thinking for a bit about what I had just done, considering that I was pretty confused. I knew that Clary preferred when I told the truth, even if it wasn't completely the whole thing, but still. But then it hit me. She must have been giving me another chance about me thinking of her lowly…? Raziel… That must be it… I'm an idiot. I messed up the day I confessed to this beautiful angel of mine.

_I applaud you, Jace, for thinking that she's yours. You fucked up real bad._

…

_You're ignoring your own brain? You can do better than that, retard._

…

_I'm trying to help you here._

…

My brain decided that hallucinating itself talk to my rational self would help. Oh well. Give it a try.

_That's a good boy!_

Are you serious, brain? Be nice.

_You're only scolding yourself, pretty boy._

.

.

I really am arrogant. Shut up brain, I'm trying to find a way to apologize to Clary.

_Calm down… Jesus Christ, I bet you're going to make some bigger mistake along the relationship; this problem is just one small piece in a big puzzle._

Gee, brain, thanks. That helps a lot. And also, I'm kind of ashamed to think that my own brain doesn't know that **one**__**piece** of a puzzle is very important to the whole thing.

_Hush, child. You know I'm right about the bigger mistakes though._

After that, I stayed quiet. Ignoring the voice that urged me to talk to it. I thought about what my inner brain said to me, though. _'You know I'm right about the bigger mistakes.'_ I wanted to not believe it, but I couldn't just ignore it. I'm going to have to be careful about this. However, my main concern at this point was apologizing to Clary. I followed where I last saw her, and thought about where she would go when she got angry or frustrated.

Something popped up in my mind. The greenhouse. I quickly jogged over to the plant garden, and saw a vibrant burst of red curls in the corner. Clary was simply sulking, sitting there, and studying the flowers.

I walked up behind her, but she tensed, knowing that I was present.

"Clary, I'm sorry, I didn't know what you were talking-" Then, suddenly, she giggled. Wait, what? She _giggled_?

"Clary…?"

She turned around, and her face was red from holding in laughter. I did clearly not understand something…

Clary must have noticed my confusion, and said,

"Jace, you're hilarious, you know that?" This only confused me more.

"Silly, I know you. You think about things and you tune out what people say, and then you mess up things." She giggled more…

…

…

Wait… Did that mean she was just playing with me this whole time?

I looked at her playfully. "Were you just toying with me this entire time?" She finally laughed, unable to hold it in any longer. "Duh, Jace. I thought I made that blatantly obvious to you by now."

"…And I thought I held the corner of the jerk market here…" I muttered. Guess not. Well, I was going to get her back.

With that thought, I put on an amused face and said,

"Don't worry, Clary. I'll get my revenge," I winked. Then, I tackled her down and started tickling her. I knew exactly where she was ticklish most, her stomach.

"Haha, Jace!" She squealed.

"Stop-haha- Jace, stop- c'mon – please – hahaha!" I gave her a flashing grin, and stopped. But instead of her pushing me off of her, which I was expecting, she grabbed me by my neck and pulled me back down into a hug. I took a sharp intake of breath. Didn't she know she was tempting me? Her warm breath fanned over my neck and we just stayed there, hugging, for about 10 minutes or so.

However, before I could enjoy this properly, _someone_ just had to barge in. That someone happened to be Izzy.

**IPOV**

Did I just disturb something? It looks like I did… Ew. I don't want to know what they were doing. I support them as a couple and all, and Jace even took it quick, (He just confessed today!) but seriously, I don't want to have to watch this.

"Please tell me you weren't doing what I thought you were doing." I said hastily, hoping that they were just having some _normal_ bonding moment, and not some heated one.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, Izzy, stop thinking wrong. Jace tackled me and tickled me, and then we were just hugging. Just _hugging_, Iz."

Well then, how was I supposed to know? Jace was an arrogant prick, and Clary… Actually, Clary was pretty innocent in a way. But she was evil in all others. But then again, Jace does play it soft with Clary.

"Having more dirty thoughts, Iz?" Jace broke my reverie, looking amused.

"No, Jace, calm your mind. I'm pretty sure you're thinking about something to do with Clary in that… compromising position." And that did it. That one simple, yet probably true reason did it. Clary realized this, and quickly scrambled out of Jace's arms. Jace seemed confused, and a flash of pain went through his face. However, before Clary could see it, he turned his face back into his normal amused smirk. Sigh. Honestly, he should tell Clary about these things. He bottles up his emotions, refusing to let anyone know about it, thinking it's better if he battles his own inner demons. Oh well. I can lecture him later. After all, I did promise him to help with this game.

**CPOV**

Ooh. Isabelle was right. Who knew what Jace would do in that position? I quickly ran out of his arms, and scrambled to Izzy's side. Jace looked confused, hurt even. However, he quickly straightened his face, turning it back into that nonchalant face that screamed, 'I'm a pompous ass.' I felt a tinge of guilt because I'm pretty sure if I were in his situation, then it would look like he's a disease of some sort that I don't want to be near. However, before I could show any true sympathy, Jace jogged up to me and whispered in my ear, "You're such a tease." And then, he did the most unbelievable, yet erotic thing, ever. He _bit my ear_.

…

…

…

_**He bit my ear.**_

_**BIT IT.**_

_**HE BIT MY EAR!**_

…

…

…

I burst.

"_Jonathan Christopher Herondale! What the __**fuck**__ do you think you're doing?"_ I screamed at him, my face flushed. For reasons that both describe how incredibly embarrassing that was, and how he even _dared_ to do such a thing. What's even worse? Isabelle was standing there, bemused by our little 'moment.' I spun around to her.

"Get the hell out of here, before I take my anger out on you." I glowered. She got the message, nodded hastily, and ran out. I was pretty damn intimidating. Jace was right about that. I turned back to Jace. He was whistling nervously, as if nothing had happened. "What the hell is wrong with you? First you act all crazy weird; weirder than usual, then you put us in…in…_weird positions_, then you come over here, call me a tease, and _bite my ear?_" What he did next struck me as _mental_ crazy. He was attempting to stifle a laugh. Was he laughing at me…? I face palmed. Jace was getting more freakish as the day went on. "You need a shrink." I muttered. At that he laughed even harder, and nearly toppled over. Well, actually, he did. And you know what he did next? He about fell on top of me, grabbing my waist and arms to prevent me from falling on my ass, and then murmured, "You're funny." With that, he hugged me again.

Wow. I was hugging Jace after having an outburst because he did something absolutely retarded. Just… Just wow.

.

.

.

We stood there for about another 10 minutes of that, with him every so often nuzzling his nose into my hair. It was in comfortable silence, just Jace and I, enjoying it. It was everything but awkward. It was never awkward between us two. Never. We could have stayed there forever. You know, just us two, standing there, providing company for each other. But there's always an ending to all good things. For this specific moment, it was when the bell rung. Jace groaned. His face was still in my hair.

"Do we have to go?" He mumbled incoherently.

I sighed. "Yes, Jace, we have to go."

"Please. Clary, come on, we can just stay here. Or we can ditch." I felt him grin in my curly ringlets.

"Jace-"

"Please, Clary." He pulled his face out of my hair and stared at me. Oh god. Those golden, amber eyes of his were pleading with me. Then his lips... They were pouting. Jesus Christ, how could someone so beautiful look so damn cute? Ugh. Raziel, why? Why did I have to be best friends with this man? Welp, there was no getting away now. Nope. Nada. Just plain ole no and his little taunting game.

"Fine…" I grumbled. I was risking my grades for this. Oh well.

**Okay, so by the time I finished and published this, it's been about a week. I know, a week. I'm not going to give you a pathetic excuse, and I'm just going to say it; school is coming to an end, and I'm happy. I have friends coming over, and I myself going to their places as well, just hanging out and being stupid teenagers. Tomorrow is my last day, while others of you probably have already left school, because you live in some other district that's nicer to their students. Lucky you. Anyway, I think I'm going to keep each chapter at this length. About 2700-3100 words. It's easy like that. Since half of you don't even read this crap, I'm gonna put this normal so you might actually read it.**

THIS STORY IS NOT ON HIATUS OR ANYTHING. SOMETIMES I JUST GET LAZY, OR RUN OUT OF TIME. I WILL ALERT YOU IF ANYTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN, AND IF I CANNOT UPDATE.

**Mmkay, that was good. **_**Reviews are love.**_

_**~J**_


	4. Chapter 4: Ditching was a Bad Idea

**I feel guilty as fuck, okay? I'm on vacation, and relaxation just got to me. I didn't end the story, shh. After Transformers 4 came out, I started obsessing over it again! I'm gonna write a few stories on that lol. Also to the reviewer; JxC, I luv IkutoxAmu too. Haha screw you Microsoft Office, I don't care about my errors anymore! Screw you too, OCD. (no I'm not drunk)**

**I hate disclaimers. How many times you gotta rub it in my face, reality?!**

**I don't own any shit besides the plot, k? k.**

******this whole entire thing is in Jace's pov*******

**JPOV**

I actually can't believe it. She agreed to ditch. Eh, it wasn't much though, considering that I _am_ in fact, stunningly hot. No one can resist my charms. Not even the stubborn as hell Clary. I gave her a smirk and simply dragged her out with me. Along the way, she started muttering something about _someone_ being an 'irritating glitch' and a 'good for nothing bastard.' I just glanced at her a few times and continued our supposed journey out of the hellhole we were forced to go to everyday. However, before I could get anywhere far, Aline stepped in front of me. "Jace," She said slowly, "Where do you think you're headed?" I gave her a lopsided grin. "Just ditching with Clary." Meanwhile, Clary was pleading with her eyes and whispering, "Save me! Save me from the spawn of the devil! Please!" Aline shifted her gaze from Clary and I a few times, and just shook her head, and walked off while muttering about how her friends had serious issues. Clary turned at her and softly yelled, "I won't forget this!" After this supposed event, she stayed quiet.

We wandered out one of the lesser-known school entrances/exits, and headed toward the parking lot. My car wasn't that hard to spot, after all, it was a fancy sports car with a glossy paint job. Clary gave a few sighs, finally relenting to the fact that I wasn't going to just let her go back. However, she did not refrain from giving me a few death glares and continue spewing random insults about me.

"Constant smack talk against me won't really do anything, you know."

She feigned thoughtfulness for a second and then looked back at me.

"Actually, I think it will."

Then she just ignored me for the rest of the time while seemingly talking to herself about what I could only assume was my, ehm, I quote, "arrogant ass."

While on the drive back to somewhere, (probably the park, since we spend so much time there anyway) I began wondering about Clary, and this time, seriously. I know sometimes I can be…overly confident. But even still, I do care for her, and try my best. Sometimes, or rather, most of the time, it's never really good enough. But what can I do? Nothing much, sadly. But I still try. It just wracks me up, to think that, well, I'm not really worthy of her.

…

…

Okay, okay, slow down. No cliché on this, like all the other stupid love stories. But seriously, doesn't it seem that I'm just really a good for nothing person yearning for a prize I probably shouldn't get? No, I'm not talking about Clary like she's some sort of object I could win, but, you catch my drift. She's innocent, you know? And I'm some kind of dirty essence. I just…

.

.

.

…This is hard to say, and I'm _thinking_.

Here we go, brain. On 0, okay?

3

2

1

…

…

0

I'mscaredofdirtyingher.

_What?_

You heard me, brain.

_Say it again._

No.

_Say it!_

Fine.

I'msc-

_Slower!_

Sigh.

I'm scared of dirtying her.

_Yay!_

…

My brain said yay.

…

What the hell is wrong with me?

…

_Shut up, you know you like the word._

…

Clary was right. I do need a shrink.

**INSERT SPONGEBOB TIMESKIP PICTURE THAT SAYS 1 HOUR LATER**

"I'm bored. Whadda wanna do?" Clary yawned.

"I dunno…" I just sat there, thinking about what we _could_ do.

She glared. "Think up of something, genius. You're the one who dragged me out here."

She got a point there.

"Er…"

I wracked my brain for an answer.

"Well?" She looked at me expectantly.

Oh! I got it.

"…The amusement park!" Clary jolted. She then looked at me warily. "Jace, you know I'm scared of heights." I smirked. So she did know my intentions. Clary regarded my current facial expression, and her eyebrows rose in realization. "Oh no, Jace, we are _not_ going to do this!" I shrugged. Then I dragged her into the car with me.

"I just did."

Clary groaned. We were at Six Flags. It was new, as they had recently finished building it. And guess what came with it. A bunch of scary, tall, fast roller coasters. I smirked inwardly. I was gonna enjoy this…

"Do we have to go on the roller coasters? Can't we just go on the Ferris Wheel or some other thing that doesn't go faster than 10 miles per hour?"

"No."

.

.

.

She got desperate and begged me on her knees. As satisfying as that was, I still refused. I wasn't going to miss my chance at this. Breaking my train of thought, Clary suddenly sighed.

"Fine."

…

…

…

…

Wait… What?

"Excuse me?"

Her eye twitched.

"I said fine."

I shook her by the shoulders.

"Who are you? What did you do with Clary?! Where is she?!"

The Clary-not-Clary glared at me.

"I _am_ Clary, okay? Jace, I'm just tired of always arguing over this. Take me on some pants-shitting worthy roller coaster, and get it over with."

I blinked.

"Oh."

I smacked my forehead. Even Clary could relent, I suppose.

We went around the park, looking for things to do. Clary and I both agreed that we should eat _after_ the rides, considering our dislike of smelly things. Which includes vomit. Speaking of vomit, nearly all the rides were worthy of that, and would most likely cause us to 'shit our pants,' as Clary says. After looking through the few we could see, I choose one. It was a replica of the 'Superman Ride' from the other Six Flags, except seemingly a lot taller. This would certainly get some screams out of Clary…

"So, which one you gonna drag me on?"

I grinned.

"That one." I pointed at the ride, where there were currently people riding backwards from the first fling up. There was a grown man, around 40, I'd say, that was crying.

Clary took one look, and her eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no, no, no. Definitely not. Jonathan Christopher Herondale, we are _**not**_ going on that torture device. No. Just plain old no."

"Aw, c'mon, you know you want to. Plus, you also know that I'm going to nag you until you go on, and if you don't relent by then, I'll just drag you on there. You'll be on that thing one way or another." I pouted.

.

.

.

She stayed stubborn.

"No way am I getting on that."

I heaved a sigh and hung my arms.

"You win this time…"

Clary looked confused.

"What?"

I looked up.

"You heard me. You win this time. If you don't want to go on, you don't have to."

She suddenly looked frantic. Clary took her hand and put it on my forehead, with the other cradling my cheek.

"Do you have a fever? Or the flu? Maybe you have cancer! Should we call 911?!"

I frowned.

"Is it really that hard for you to believe that I accepted defeat?"

"Yes."

I smirked.

"Then you're right." And with that, I picked her up bridal style, and we walked into the line for the ride.

Clary scowled at me.

"I knew something was off… You, accepting defeat? Never in a million years…"

I smiled.

"You know me so well."

"Can you at least put me down?"

I raised an eyebrow. Something Clary had yet to do.

"Promise you won't run?"

She glared.

"And _you_ know _me_ so well."

I grinned.

"Promise?"

"Fine, promise."

I widened my grin.

"Good, good. Now, the line's starting to move. Better hurry if we want to ride _more_ coasters later."

She scowled.

I winked.

**I know it wasn't much, and I don't think my excuse is worthy enough. I'll make the next chapter a lot more, or try to anyway. - most likely will fail**

**cricri**

**I suk as fanfiction author, I am a fail to all of you.**

**GOMEN-SAI**

**:c**

**Anyway, I'm gonna start typing up some Transformers stories, since I absolutely **_**cannot**_ **get it outta my head. I won't have any time tomorrow since I'm going to the waterpark.**

**Summer's summer.**

**Next chapter will be up in a week or less.**

**if I fail then I will sit in my corner of shame for a long time**

**~J**


End file.
